


Midnight Dances

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny and Hermione share a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta, StrongHermione. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Midnight Dances**

Hermione grinned mischievously at Ginny. The two of them were practising duelling. They were only firing harmless spells and jinxes, but Hermione was having a blast.

Ginny sent a bat bogey hex at Hermione, but she quickly blocked it. "That's not fair, love!"

Ginny grinned. "It's my trademarked spell, of course I had to use it!"

Hermione pointed her wand at the redhead. " _Tarantallegra_!" she shouted.

Ginny moved to block it, but was too late. The green light crashed into her, causing her to stumble backwards. "Hermione!" she shouted, her face bright red.

At once Ginny's legs began to dance uncontrollably! She tried to fight it, but couldn't.

Hermione started to laugh at the sight of her girlfriend moving around the room to a silent beat.

"This isn't funny!" Ginny cried. She was now tap dancing, although she had no idea how to tap dance.

"Ginny, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen," Hermione managed to get out between laughs. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

But after a few moments, Hermione flicked her wand, ending the spell on Ginny. The redhead launched herself at Hermione, knocking her back to the floor.

"That wasn't funny!" Ginny said, her face bright red.

"It was hilarious!" Hermione countered. "You're just mad I thought of it first."

Ginny pouted for a moment before standing up. "Well you know, Hermione, if you wanted to see me dance, you should have just asked."

She blushed. Getting to her feet, she held her hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" she asked, battering her eyelashes.

Ginny grinned. "Anything for you, my dear." She placed her hand into Hermione's, moving closer. The Room of Requirement sensed their needs and changed the room into a ballroom, playing soft music in the background.

Laughing, Hermione and Ginny swayed across the floor, dancing in time to the beat.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, nuzzling her face in Hermione's neck.

Hermione squeezed her. "I love you, too."

The two of them continued to dance, holding onto each other. They stayed in the Room of Requirement because it was the only place where they were truly free. The outside world was dangerous, what with the War going on and everything… plus no one would understand.

So they danced in secret, allowing their love to blossom and bloom during the night.


End file.
